


Polarized

by orphan_account



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of blood tags okay, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not set in Heavenly Host, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Locations, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Set during a training camp before Nationals with Nekoma, Things are completely rewritten, Violence, corpse party au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Corpse Party AUNishinoya Yuu thought telling the Karasuno Ghost story would be harmless and an okay idea idea to pass the time when a storm was raging outside. However no one thought to tell him that's when bad usually happen in horror manga or movies. Then again, that stuffs all fictional. No one thought, they'd end up in a real life situation like that.





	Polarized

**Author's Note:**

> Some things to keep in mind:   
> -This is set during a Nekoma/Karasuno training camp before Nationals, which is diverting from Canon a lot here  
> -This is also not set in Heavenly Host Elementary School, but instead a different plotline I made myself (like I'm sorry AUs being set in HH all the time are a bit repetitive i wanted to step out of the box?)   
> -All ghosts are Original Characters and not owned by me unless stated otherwise   
> -Tweaked the story for Sachiko a tiny bit? its the same story if you squint I just took out somethings and added my own ideas however   
> -No charm was needed, its gonna be like Rebuilt 
> 
> Also there will be a lot of graphic things depicted (if im feeling up for that) so be warned a head of time. Rating might possibly change to E if it gets to that point and gets too many complaints on the M rating? 
> 
> However this is my AU and I just wanna say now please don't sit in the comments saying I'm not doing this right or that right, when I'm doing things different from the CP games okay?

Nishinoya was known for reckless ideas. He was known for some of the most crazy ideas as well. But this idea took the prize for crazy and reckless. Nishinoya was sitting in the middle of the gym floor which was vacant except for Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou, and Kenma Kozume, all sitting around him. The lights were off and the only light in the room was from Noya’s ipod which was casting a horrifying glow on his face. He almost looked insane the way the light was casting off and it scared the other three greatly. The rain outside was only getting worse by the second and Yachi was questioning what prompted the four of them to stay in the gym after practice hours to tell ghost stories. 

 

She was convinced Nishinoya was insane and was about kill them all when there was a loud banging on the doors behind Noya. All four teenagers screamed and Yachi latched onto Hinata who was attached to Kenma. Nishinoya was shaking in the darkness looking at the doors and yelled when the banging happened again. Nishinoya might have been brave on the volleyball court or even when defending his friends, but when it came down to scary situations he was scared easily. Probably more than Asahi at times. He felt Yachi nudge his side and he could see her face saying “go open the door it might be Daichi or Sugawara.” 

 

Nishinoya didn’t want to get up but the banging was getting angier so he had a sneaking suspicion it was Daichi at the door and he was gonna get torn into. Nishinoya sighed and stood up, grabbing his ipod and walking to the door but he was only a few centimeters away when it flung open and Noya yelped in fear, falling back on his butt and ipod sliding across the floor. 

 

Lightning flashed outside and Nishinoya could see the unamused faces of Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi looking at him from the rain outside before walking into the gym. Nishinoya quickly scurried back to Yachi, Kenma and Hinata who were just as scared as Noya was. Kenma was expecting Kuroo to walk in after them but he only assumed they told Kuroo they’d handle the situation. Nishinoya looked at the vice captain and captain with a terrified expression. Daichi was gonna scold them later and the silence was killing him. 

 

“Nishinoya you know how much trouble you’re in right now?” Sugawara asked and Nishinoya only nodded. He was scared to talk. He couldn’t imagine anything worse than being put under fire by Daichi and Suga, well maybe Kuroo too when morning came around. Suddenly Nishinoya felt the gym rumble beneath his feet and swallowed. “Is the storm outside getting worse?” he asked and looked out the open gym door which only confirmed it had indeed gotten worse. 

 

“Maybe we should stay here in the gym...Till it passes at least?” Yachi suggested and the two captains gave a nod. No use in putting themselves in danger getting back into the main building so they sat on the floor again. Noya didn’t say anything for a while till Hinata piped up. 

 

“Nishinoya-san? Can we get another ghost story?” 

 

Nishinoya looked at Daichi and Suga, before turning back to face Hinata. This was the whole reason they were all in trouble, because Nishinoya wanted to stay behind after free practice and tell ghost stories. “Well okay, I got a good one about Karasuno.” he muttered and he noticed Daichi and Suga tense up beside him. Have they heard this story before? Well Nishinoya was gonna tell the tale to his underclassmen and Kenma so they’d have to sit through it. 

 

“It was a rainy day after school just like this one…” Nishinoya started and realized they were on summer vacation and training during the summer. “A girl was sitting up in the third floor corridor of the school when she slipped and fell from the stairs.” 

 

Yachi was clinging to Kenma this time and Hinata was too invested in this story to even be remotely scared at all. Nishinoya smirked and looked at them with a devious expression. “It was a tragedy you see. This girl was a bright student. In Class 3-4. Her corpse was discovered by the janitor who was shocked by the blood and cerebral fluids that were spilled all over the stairs and walls when she fell. She fell clear to the second floor and well…” Noya smiled wider. It was almost scary how much effort he put into these tales and wanted to scare his friends. Despite hating being scared himself. 

 

“It was like she exploded on impact.” He snickered and clapped his hands together to prove his point. Yachi shrieked and Kenma flinched, not aware Karasuno had such dark history. How old was this school? But Noya wasn’t done however. 

 

“It wasn’t in Karasuno High School itself this tragic accident happened. It happened in the school that stood there before it. I believe it was called Okami High School? Long before Karasuno was ever built, Okami was at its brightest. Then…” he looked at Daichi and Suga again who were wishing for this to end. It was probably a story they’ve heard many times in the three years at Karasuno and what's one more? Nishinoya liked telling it. He told his sister once too. 

 

“Weird things started happening after the accident. Students started to disappear. There was even a case where two students were murdered by a teacher. This lead to the school being shut down and torn down as a result, soon Karasuno was built in its place.” Noya finished and Kenma swallowed. Yachi was frozen in fear now and Hinata didn’t utter a word. The storm outside was still raging on and Daichi finally spoke after Noya had finished. 

 

“There’s also rumors saying Karasuno is cursed but that's simply a rumor.” he scoffed and Suga only nodded in agreement. Nishinoya shrugged, he never saw a ghost or any weird happenings around the school but he’s kind of glad. The gym rattled again and Yachi squeaked clinging to Kenma even more than she was before. 

 

“This storm is really bad we might be stuck in here till morning guys…” Hinata whispered and Daichi nodded. He didn’t wanna endanger his teammates nor Kenma so that was the safest bet. Nishinoya picked up his ipod after walking off to grab it and saw it had died so he couldn’t message Asahi to tell him they were stuck in till morning. 

 

Then the gym shook again but it was worse this time and everyone bolted up from their spots. Noya looked at Yachi who was probably gonna burst into tears so he ran over and held her, the small manager clinging to him. It started shaking again but instead of stopping the building just kept shaking, till the floor cracked open under their feet. 

 

Noya and Yachi screamed falling through the widening gap which soon swallowed up Hinata and Kenma, lastly Daichi and Suga. All six volleyball players fell through the gym floor into a dark inky abyss which didn't seem like it had an ending at all. 

 

Nishinoya Yuu was known for his reckless ideas. And he couldn’t imagine anything worse than being scolded by three captains and a coach when morning came. Well he was wrong. Nishinoya was about to experience something far worse than what he could ever imagine. 

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just a prologue !!   
> The real fun starts on Chapter 2 with Noya and Yachi so be on the look out for that !!


End file.
